shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpharess pirates end of the line part 6 final
In the morning after Ivan fell asleep he woke up in his room sleeping on the floor Ivan: ' Ah man I must've fallen asleep again oh well no matter guess its time to keep on fixing reggie. ''Ivan walks outside his room to continue on fixing the ship when he get solitude he sees the ship is fully prepared. 'Ivan: ' What the...? when...how did they finish...I...I'm a real lazyass Jackie comes behind Ivan and tells they can sail by the end of the day. Ivan then walked of the ship and into the town to find a new sword to buy he entered a shop there he looked around for a good sword. 'Ivan: ' Nothing again I'm never gonna find a good sword like before guess I should give up being a swordsman. 'Shop Owner: ' Oh, why you don't have to quit being a swordsman that easily? 'Ivan: ' Hmm? Well it's easy to say that, but to tell you the truth I no longer have the swords that i accepted to be mine '''Shop owner: I see your the type of swordsmen that don't just accept any sword hehehe well you really remind of someone who visited this shop once it was 10 years ago he had a good sword but he couldn't accept it but he told me to keep a promise for him Ivan looked at the shop owner in curiosity as he walked towards him Ivan: Who exactly was that guy? Shop Owner: Ya realy wanna know? Well what the hell his name was Alpharess D Crane Ivan was surprised of hearing he's fathers name. Ivan: Do you know who he was? Shop Owner: Of course, Star Eyed Crane the infamous and powerful pirate how could I not know who he is? Ivan: Alpharess D. Crane was my father The shop owner was shocked as he couldn't say a word. He looked at Ivan and ran further into the shop and came out with a sword, with a black holder, a white circle shaped hand guard and a black blade. Ivan: What is this sword? Shop owner: This the sword you father could have had, but didn't he then told me to keep a promise to him. He said that if by any chance I meet his son Ivan I give him this sword the dark moon night is the name of the sword it's blade is nearly unbreakable take it your father wanted you to have it and treasure it. Ivan took the sword and put it on he's back as he wears the other swords he had. Shop Owner: Ivan this isn't everything this is a powerful sword that many that had dark desires have had, but I'm sure that like your father you have a pure heart. This sword is said to contain 362 dark souls that belonged to the previous owners and I can teach you a few techniques that could be helpful. Ivan: How long is it gonna take cause I gotta leave tonight? Shop Owner: Don't worry it will only take a whole day. After a whole day Ivan went back to the ship, but there was no one onboard, then Jen stood behind him as she looked at him with a smile. Jen: Welcome back, looks like you were busy I see. That doesn't matter your crew is with us now anyway. Ivan: What are you talking about? Then everyone appeared behind the ship as there eyes were glowing red they began to surround Ivan preparing to fight him. Ivan: What are you guys doing? Everyone: You will join us soon. Ivan: What? ????: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!! HAHA Ivan turned around as he saw a man stand behind him smiling. Ivan: You...who are you? ????: Allow me to introduce myself. I am the second most powerful Hell Hunter Cruzo nice to meet you the one who defeated Meian Ivan: Hell Hunter? You mean like that Meian guy? Your one of the four. Cruzo: Exactly, I am the second most powerful can kill more than 500 pirate fleets alone though that isn't compared to Alfranken. He's the most powerful, cross him and your as good as dead. Ivan: Who now? Cruzo: Oops sorry spoiler hehehehe well then let's get to business, you see Ivan no one has ever defeated a hell hunter before. You are the first and I heard your fight wasn't much of a thing, so I'll just say this. You are going to do my biding like it or not. Ivan: Do your biding why should I? Cruzo started laughing insanely as he looked at Ivan. He then stopped and pointed at Ivan. Cruzo: You shouldn't underestimate my abilities HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can do many things with your mind by just playing along. Then Cruzo snapped his fingers and Ivan's crew started to attack. Susan fired two crystal shards at Ivan left shoulder, Dante ran towards him and slashed him in the chest with both his swords, Kronen became a full hyena and bit Ivan's right foot and let go. Nomako ran towards Ivan and smashed his head to the ground Nomako, then stepped back as both Cleo and Orora kicked Ivan harder than they used to and made him cough up blood. His blood washed over the bandages that were on his mouth. Diablo became a full dark phoenix and hit Ivan in the back and turned to normal and kicked him in the face. Norm shot two bullets into Ivan's back, Maji then gave Ivan a powerful hit in the back making his injury more painful. Jackie then grew six extra arms giving him 8 arms he took 8 hammers held each one on each hand and smashed Ivan's head with all 8 of them causing Ivan extreme pain. Ivan then collapsed on the ground and tried to stand up, but Cruzo came to him and stepped on his back not allowing him to get up. Cruzo: I have to say I'm a little disappointed I thought I'd have a better fight than this. Oh well, at least this makes things easier for me and harder for you. Now I'll just make you my humble servant I'll show the power of the Fear Fear Fruit. As Cruzo reached out for Ivan's ear, Ivan tried to get up. However Cruzo kept pushing him down, but Ivan grabbed Cruzo's foot. He was outraged and he smashed Cruzo to the ground got up and stepped on Cruzo's face and started crashing him to the ground. Ivan: You used my crew as your little play mates, not caring about what would I do to you. Not to mention you made them attack me, I'M GONNA CRUSH YOUR HEAD!!!! Then Susan fired many crystal shards on Ivan's back Ivan turned around and looked at her as he let go of Cruzo. Susan: Join us or I'll have to kill you here and now. Ivan: You wont kill me you're my sister and I know you and you know me we will never hurt each other. We will never do that. Susan: Your precious sister isn't here anymore. I am Cruzo's servant. Ivan: If you're not my sister then kill me. As Susan was preparing to kill Ivan she looked at him not caring at all. He stood in place without moving, she was going to fire. She was trying to hold back, but couldn't. Ivan then started walking towards her as she fired one shard and the right side of his chest. He kept walking towards her and she fired more shards. He defended himself with his right arm, when he reached her he grabbed her hands and lowered them down. He looked at her with a serious look. Ivan: It is you in there isnt it? Susan started to look sad, she then turned her hands to normal and laid her head on Ivan's shoulder crying with the guilt of hurting him. Ivan patted her head and turned around looking at Cruzo Cruzo: Now isn't that touching, too bad. Now I'm gonna have to kill you both. Cruzo snapped his fingers again telling Ivan's crew, except for Susan, to attack him again. However they didn't respond at all, Cruzo tried to make them to what he ordered but they didnt move. Then their eyes turned back to normal and they all looked at Cruzo. Everyone except Ivan and Susan: You're gonna get it now! Cruzo started smiling and looked at them as pointed to Jen Cruzo: You know Jen is also my servant. I can make her kill herself would you be able to accept her blood on your hands? Ivan starts walking towards Cruzo while pulling his sword from his back with it's holder and holding it from both sides and looking at Cruzo. Ivan: Let me show you what I learned today "Ivan slowly unsheathed his sword" 'Dark Moon Knight"Half his sword was unsheathed"eternal darkness!' Ivan runs in incredible speed reaching Cruzo and slashing him apearing behind Cruzo. Ivan stood up with his sword completely unsheathed, Cruzo saw he didn't have an injury, but when Ivan started sheathing his sword Cruzo started feeling as if he was getting sliced slowly. He looked at his chest and saw his blood slowly appearing on him. He started to feel the cut coming towards him. When Ivan sheathed his sword completely a large slash appeared on Cruzo's chest he blood pouring out him. Ivan then turned towards him with an angry look. Ivan: Looks like I'll see your Devil Fruit ability another time that is if you live. Cruzo: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! You're hilarious if I don't live you say hehehe I'm not the real Cruzo. Ivan: What?! Cruzo then started to turn to smoke and slowly disappear Cruzo: When my Devil Fruit is activated its impossible to hit me. This is an illusion to see what your capable of hehehe looks like Magarani didn't lie, you really the son of crane HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ivan: Magarani? You mean Magarani D. Grim?! Cruzo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! See ya kid. Suddenly Cruzo's voice disappeared and so did he. After that the next morning everyone regained their minds and where going to leave. As the did Jen was standing in front of the ship to say goodbye. Jen: Goodbye everyone sorry for the trouble I caused because of Cruzo. I didnt know he was controlling me. Ivan: It's okay, nobody died. I said nobody died, because I got hurt and it would be meaningless if I said nobody got hurt when I got hurt. Dante: YOU DONT HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT!!! Ivan: Well that doesn't matter anymore by the way how's Bill doing after you know discovering the truth? Cleo: He didn't get over it yet, but he will in a few days I think. Ivan: Looks like everything is just fine well it's been fun not really, but I got a new sword and one that doesn't break so easily. Then they left the island on there way to continue there journey The End Category:Stories Category:HighestBounty123